camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rashid
Personality Loyal, Protective, Funny, A natural Leader, Friendly, Smart, Epic, Creative, Secretive, Mantel (Sometimes), Lazy (Sometimes) and Ambisios History Oscar was a succsefull teacher who loved teaching his college students english. One day whiel in Egypt, he met a fellow teacher called Ms.Aretha Jackson or Ms.Jackson. Oscar fell in love and so did Aretha or really Bast with him. The two stayed at a hotel that Oscar booked. The next morning Oscar found a note from Aretha saying it was time for her to leave him since she had to go to England to continue teaching. Oscar was heart broken at this message and took time of. Nine months later he got a knock on his door and saw a baby girl with a note and a neckless. The note said 'Dear Oscar. I'm sorry I left you I could see you upset, you see I'm not Aretha, I'm Bast you know the goddess of cats. This child is ours call her what ever you like but it can't have anything to do with gods or cats or the monsters would find her far to quickly. The neckless is for her, hope she likes it, can you give it to her when she turns 17 for her own safety. Love Bast P.S Please don't be med with me Ra called me and yes all the egyption myths are true'. After that message he called her Ruby, hopefully ir had nothing to do with the gods, and raised her as best he could. Ruby grew up with a happy child hood but always asked her dad what happend with her mother. Oscar said that she died in a car accident whiel giving birth to Ruby. The docters could save her but not her mother. Ruby stayed quite about that cause she could see the pain in her father. Ruby went to a community school for the gifted as they could see she was gifted in singing and dancing. At the age of ten she was found to have ADHD. Oscar asked the school if they could help her and they aggreed. Ruby had one arch enemy in the class a girl called Drew. One day when Ruby was seventeen nearly eighteen they had a (not so pleasent) covisation something like this 'Hey look it's Ruby' 'What the f*ck is your problem' 'Mabey I wanted to talk to you but that's not going to happen' 'Are you just a idoit or have your brains been destroyed' 'I want you to clean my shoes there dirty' 'Suck it up princess of the idoits' 'Fine, girls can you please go and get the whole school for a meeting whiel I deel with her' 'A spark of courage how amanzing' 'You just made a big mistake' and Drew turned into a angrey monster but one of the girls in Drew's group killed her and was realeved that she could change her cloths. She wore a blue T-Shirt saying Camp Giza and some jeans. They returned home and her father gave her the neckless and a set of throwing knifes and called Bast, to help make the neckless be able to change into the set of throwing knifes. After that Bast aided them to Camp Giza and her new friend showed her to Bast cabin. Powers Offensive #Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. #Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Bast are more powerful during the night #Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others Supplementary #Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. #Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. #Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats. Counselor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases children of Bast have the ability to take on the form of a cat for unlimited time. Traits #Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall #Children of Bast tend to love cats #Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones #Children of Bast generally more active at night Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Children of Bast Category:Head Counciler Category:Leader of the Dark Greens Category:Characters Category:Demigod